1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to tuning, i.e., adjusting and bringing into harmony, physical health; in particular to means for tuning physical health that is out of sorts due to electromagnetic wave disorders. The invention also relates to methods of manufacturing and to methods of using such physical-health tuning means.
2. Description of Related Art
With the striking spread in recent years of electronic devices such as computers, mobile telephones, microwave ovens, and so forth there is concern over the impact on the human body of electromagnetic waves issuing from these electronic devices.
Electromagnetic wave shielding aprons for shielding from electromagnetic waves issuing from computer cathode-ray tubes are on the market, but are not sufficiently effective in shielding against electromagnetic waves because magnetic fields are not emitted directly from CRT screens, but spiral out from the vertical, describing innumerable ellipses from the emission source.